


The Motorbike

by t4l3r



Series: Mine, Mate [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Bottom Sirius Black, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Public Sex, Size Kink, Top Remus Lupin, prince Albert piercing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 08:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13027497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t4l3r/pseuds/t4l3r
Summary: Remus finds Sirius working on a motorbike. This leads to something interesting...





	The Motorbike

**Author's Note:**

> Saw this post on tumblr:
> 
> [siriuslikesmoonysbutt  
> Fun fact: Having sex on a parked motorcycle in London is illegal. 
> 
> So add a bit of spice of illegality to those Wolfstar fics.]

"Sirius, what is that?"

Remus had just walked into their shop's storage garage and found Sirius kneeling in front of a large motorbike, with bits of grease rubbed on him. Sirius had just finished fixing the last bits of wiring needed to make it work.

"What do you mean? It's a motorbike!" Sirius was smiling widely as he stood up and pointed to the detached side car. "As soon as Lily's baby is born, I'm going to take the gremlin on rides. I read in the muggle parenting books that motor sounds help them sleep. It's safe to ride now and I'm looking into spells to make it fly."

Remus rubbed his face and groaned. Not saying another word, he walked back into the shop with Sirius following. They had opened a small corner shop in Diagon Ally to sell different electronic muggle items Sirius managed to convert and made safe for the magical household. It was near closing time so there was only a small group of teenagers looking at some items before placing everything back and leaving.

"Oh come on, Moons, it's not that bad. I only spent thirty pounds on it. You know Jeff? The guy that works for Harold? He was going to just break it apart to sell for parts! I saved it!"

Remus let Arnold, the seventeen year old they hired to mind the store, go home before starting their closing routine. Sirius threw himself on Remus from behind when he was busying himself with the register.

"I'm sorry."

"What for?" Remus shut the register, turned around to look at Sirius pouting and rest his hands on his lover's hips.

"I, um, for erm, I don't know? Buying something without your permission?"

"You know you don't need my permission for things like that."

"Then why are you upset?"

"I'm not. I just," Remus pressed their foreheads together. A frown etched itself on his brows. "I don't know? I guess I just didn't expect a motorbike of all things to be one of the things you were fixing in there."

Sirius chuckled and moved in to softly kiss him. "I love you."

"Hmm, I don't think I believe you."

"Would you rather I drop to my -" Sirius was cut off with a possessive kiss. He automatically submitted to the attack, moaning. They only pulled apart when the need for air was too great. "Hey, I have an idea."

Sirius pulled away, took Remus' hand and led him back to the motorbike. He took out two helmets from the sidecar and gave one to Remus.

As they put the helmets on, the brunet asked, "Do you even know how to drive this? Where are we going?"

"Yes, and it's a surprise."

Remus settled himself behind Sirius on the bike and wrapped his arms around him. Before he could talk again, Sirius had started the bike and soon, they were riding out of Diagon Ally into muggle streets. They rode for about an hour when Sirius finally stopped in a quiet ally in the edge of London. They both stood up and stretched. Both their helmets were removed and placed by the bike's front wheel. Remus began to ask why they were here when Sirius started to take his clothes off.

"You drove us out here to have sex?"

By now Sirius was completely naked and had knelt in front of the werewolf to take out his dick. "I read that it's illegal to have sex on a motorbike in London. It's one of their stupid rules."

Sirius then dove in to suck down his Master's hard on. A hand tightly tangled itself in his hair. His head was then gently pushed forward as his own hands went up around his Master's hips. He felt himself moan around the heavy dick as it slipped into his throat. He loved everything about this feeling, the way he was always stretched out when his Master entered him. His Master was so thick, long and hard. He especially loved feeling the veins throb against his throat. There was also a heat always radiating from him. Remus ran bit warmer than the average person, on account of him being a werewolf. After a few minutes of massaging the head with his throat, he was pulled away from pleasing his Master and ordered to bend over the bike.

There was no teasing. As soon as Sirius bent over and braced himself, Remus firmly spread the butt-cheeks. The next sound from Sirius was a gasp catching in the back of his throat. Remus quickly pushed himself in completely and began thrusting in the aggressive way he knew Sirius loved to be fucked.

"You're such a damn slut for my dick. You're lucky you have a fantastic ass, always hungry to be fucked."

All Sirius was able to respond with was a gasping noise. There was a familiar stir of adrenaline spreading within him. He hadn't felt it since they left Hogwarts. This felt just like their quick fucks between classes in the broom closets, no privacy spells, with the very real threat of a teacher opening the door on them.

"Master!" A hand had been wrapped tightly around Sirius' own throbbing dick and began moving in rhythm with the thrusts in his ass.

"Beg me to come," Remus' breathed into Sirius' ear. He stopped fucking him with a final thrust inside, making sure his dick was pressed against Sirius' sweet spot. He moved his hand up to Sirius' throbbing head and began playing with the piercing.

"Please, Ma-Master!" There was a gasp as the ring was given a sharp tug, sending a light shock of pain. "Master, I, Master please, I need to, SHIT, PLEASE!! Feels so, Master, permission, please!"

Sirius was struggling to breath now. The words became lost in his throat. Remus continued to alternate between rubbing his shaft, head, and twisting and pulling the ring. Sirius was whimpering, writhing, dripping in pre-cum and was practically bathing in an aroused scent that Remus found intoxicating.

"Merlin, you're so hot like this. Your smell, I could get drunk on it alone." Remus decided to show mercy on his poor pet. "You're such a good dog for me. Come, baby."

Sirius' rectum clenched tightly around Remus as he came with a strangled scream. This was all Remus needed to push him over the edge as well, continuing to pump and pull on Sirius' dick, feeling his fingers dripping with hot come. Neither were able to bathe in their post-orgasm endorphins when a bright light was beamed into their eyes. They looked up to see two policemen walking up towards them with raised voices.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how true that tumblr post is (Sorry, clueless American here) but it did give me an excuse to have these two finally getting caught while doing the nasty in this series so, there ya go! Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
